How The Tides Have Turned
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Peyton likes two guys and cant decide between the two. Will Brooke make the decision for her? rr!
1. Intro the Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own, WB does.  
  
Peyton likes two guys and cant decide between the two. Will Brooke make the decision for her?  
  
"Hey Peyton, wait up." Peyton turned around to find Lucas. They started walking together. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I broke up with Brooke." This made Peyton stop in her tracks. "Why?"  
  
"I can't stop thinking of someone else. I-" "Hey Lucas, Whitey wants us all in the gym pronto." Tim came up behind Lucas and Peyton, interrupting their conversation.  
  
Lucas smiled and left with Tim. Peyton smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. No doubt she knew who the other someone was; herself.  
  
Peyton walked into the girl's locker room and was fuming with her combination when Brooke came in in a storm. She walked up to Peyton and started crying.  
  
"He broke up with me! He said we were too different, but he was the one guy that I truly cared for! I miss him!"  
  
Peyton patted Brooke's back in a way of comfort but it was awkward.  
  
"C'mon, you'll move on, I know you. We have to get ready for practice." Brooke nodded her head and walked to the bathroom to clean up herself.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, can you watch Jenny for me?" Jake asked Peyton. "No problem. And you don't have to ask each time, its okay. I like watching her." Peyton smiled at Jake.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, I need to ask you something after practice alright?" "Sure."  
  
Lucas looked over at Peyton and Jake talking and stared. It wasn't until he was hit in the stomach with a ball did he come back into the basketball practice.  
  
Peyton walked back over to the cheerleaders. Brooke came up to her with a huge smile on her face. "What's with you?" Peyton asked.  
  
"You just gave me inspiration. I do need to move on. Like you said once, I can have any guy I want to. And I know who I want. I want Jake."  
  
~  
  
A/N: This is an intro to my story, to see how many will read. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks bunches. 


	2. Phone Tag

"Jake? Are you serious? I mean, you and Lucas just broke up. You're on the rebound. Just be happy being single for a while." Peyton said. She was scared when Brooke got ideas like this.  
  
"Don't you see? This is the perfect revenge for Lucas. Seeing me flirt and go out with Jake. It will be perfect! Thanks for the inspiration friend!" Brooke said all bubbly. It was like the scene in the locker room never happened.  
  
Peyton looked over at the guys. Jake and Lucas both looked up and gave a little nod at Peyton. 'Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?' Peyton thought to herself.  
  
"Are we going to start or what?" Brooke asked. "Oh yeah. Sorry. C'mon. Let's get in formation girls!" Peyton yelled. No one but Brooke seemed to be listening. Being captain had its perks, but not in a case like this.  
  
"I said get in formation!" Peyton yelled in her cheer voice. Finally the cheerleaders looked up to find a very mad captain. They got in formation quickly.  
  
'This is definitely going to be a long practice." Peyton thought to herself.  
  
~  
  
After a long two hours Peyton was exhausted and sweaty. All she wanted to do was go home, take a shower, crawl in bed, and fall asleep.  
  
She decided that she wouldn't take a shower at school, and instead take one at home, so once she gathered her things, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Peyton!" Jake called. "Oh yeah, you wanted to ask me something?" Peyton remembered. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you could come over to my house-" "Yeah, no problem, I can babysit Jennie."  
  
Jake laughed. "Not exactly. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out with me." "Oh." Peyton chuckled. "Umm, I have to check. My dad is in town for a couple of weeks, and so-" "No problem. I get it. My mom has a job out of town as well."  
  
Peyton smiled. "I'll call you." She yelled as he left.  
  
~  
  
"How about this one?" Peyton asked in the phone as she put her drawing in front of the webcam.  
  
"Umm, I liked the first one. Definitely. You should submit both though." Lucas said on the phone line.  
  
"Ehh, they might think I'm obsessed if I do that. I'll just take your word and give them the first one."  
  
Suddenly Peyton heard a beep in her ear. "Hey, I have another call, I'll be right back." "Okay." Lucas said.  
  
Peyton pushed the flash button and clicked over to the other line. "Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were going to call me." Jake replied. "Oh I'm so sorry, I-" "No excuses. It's fine. So what-" Jake paused. "I have another call so I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. But I don't trust you anymore. I'LL call from now on." Jake said in a playful voice. "Ha, okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Peyton said as she flashed back to Lucas.  
  
"Who was that?" Lucas asked in a serious voice. Peyton was afraid to answer, in case of anything awkward. "It was no one. Never mind it." Peyton tried to reassure. "No, When you were talking to whoever it was, you seemed a bit jumpy. I want to know, who was it?" Lucas asked again. Peyton panicked as she saw that Lucas saw her talking to Jake from the webcam the entire time. She decided she would finally gave in and she said, "It was Jake, he wanted me to call him back for something, and I forgot."  
  
"Oh, well, if that's all. Nothing like trying to hit on you right?" Lucas said kiddingly as he let out a small chuckle.  
  
Peyton laughed weakly. "Yeah........."  
  
~  
  
The next day Brooke came up to Peyton and said, "Well, I TRIED to call you last night, but I guess BOTH your lines were tied up and since I couldn't get a hold of you, I decided to put my plan into action and so I called Jake. In fact, he said he was JUST talking to you. Now why is that?"  
  
The suspicious look that Brooke gave Peyton made her feel as awkward as she did when Lucas asked her about it yesterday.  
  
"It was nothing, just something he asked and I said I would call. He was worried when I didn't, so he called me. No big deal." Peyton replied as coolly as possible.  
  
"Well, if that all." Brooke said happily. "So let me tell you that after over an hour on the phone with Jake I think it might be even better than revenge! He's really sweet. Well, once he lets his guard down."  
  
"Wow, would have never guessed." Peyton replied. The bell rang and Peyton said, "Off to eng-" All of a sudden she realized that both Jake and Lucas were in her English class. She let out a groan. "I know, we all hate English, but you have to go. I'll talk to you next period!" Brooke yelled as she left.  
  
Peyton walked into English and took the worksheets that the teacher handed her. She sat down in her normal spot and glanced down to see what they were doing that day.  
  
To her delight she found that they were starting their poetry unit today. Peyton was particularly interested in poetry. She had never done it before, and was eager to try.  
  
The tardy bell finally rang and the teacher started. "Today as you can probably already guess, we are starting poetry. All I want you to do this period is write your own poem. It can be about anything you want and it doesn't have to rhyme or anything. Just be creative. Some of the best poems have been about egg plants or machinery. Be creative!" The teacher was about to sit down but went back to say, "And of course, no talking. The entire period."  
  
"Yes." Peyton said quietly to herself. "Maybe English wont be as bad as I thought it would."  
  
AN: second chapter, so sorry for the delay, but yeah, that's just how I am. But of course you can email me asking to update if you wish. I usually update if someone does that. Well hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


	3. The Skateboarding Incident

As the bell rang, students began piling out of the classroom, turning their papers into the basket just as the teacher instructed.  
  
Getting out of the classroom Peyton saw Brooke was waiting. "Hey!" Peyton exclaimed, surprised to see her friend waiting for her.  
  
"Oh hey Peyton, I was waiting for Jake. Have you seen him?" Broke asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he was right behind me a second ago." Peyton turned to look for Jake and accidentally bumped into Lucas.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to, I was looking for-" Peyton started but she saw that is was an awkward position being in between Lucas and Brooke.  
  
Brooke was looking very pissed off, but then Jake appeared and she started to flirt with him. This apparently made Luke feel insecure, so he turns to Peyton and asks, "Hey, what are you doing after school? Wanna go to the Pizza Place and grab a bite to eat? My treat."  
  
Peyton looked back to see what Brooke thought of this idea, but she was so absorbed in flirting with Jake, she must not have heard Lucas (besides, she was talking extra loud to make sure Lucas heard her).  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun." Peyton said once she knew she was in the clear. "Cool, meet me at the courtyard after school." Lucas said as he walked off.  
  
~  
  
"So what's been up with you lately?" Haley asked Peyton. "Oh, Brooke is being her usual self and you know that means trouble for me."  
  
Haley and Peyton had become good friends. Peyton could talk to Haley about Lucas, and Haley could sometimes ask Peyton about Nathan.  
  
"So what's the scheme this time?" Haley asked. "Go out with Jake to make Lucas jealous." "I know that she has been your best friend since your childhood, but sometimes she can be a little crazy. Besides, Jake is too nice for Brooke. No offense."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Sometimes........." Peyton started. "What?" "Its just sometimes I think that Jake......... Oh never mind."  
  
"Okay..." Haley said, backing off, but storing the awkwardness of the subject in the back of her mind.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, there was a scream from behind the two girls. Looking back they found Brooke on a runaway skateboard, heading straight for them. Haley bolted to the grassy area, but Peyton didn't react fast enough, and was hit dead on.  
  
~  
  
"So what are what did the doctor say? How long are you out for?" The Raven's cheer coach, coach Bryant asked.  
  
"They said that they still need to get the x-rays back, but they are pretty sure it's just a hairline fracture and I'll be back in a few weeks." Peyton told the coach and all the people around her in a calm voice.  
  
"But what about all those weeks that you are out?" Brooke asked with concern. "Will you be able to do ANYTHING?"  
  
"I don't know. They are coming back a little later to tell me what my restrictions are."  
  
The coach nodded in agreement and added, "Yes, in the mean time, we need to find a replacement captain."  
  
Brooke beamed with a wide smile on her face as the coach turned to her.  
  
~  
  
"So since you're out, Brooke is taking your place as captain?" Haley asked astonished as she followed along slowly, walking beside Peyton, who was on crutches. "Yeah." Peyton managed to grunt in between steps. "But after SHE was the one that hurt you, she would just turn around and take your place, as if it had nothing to do with her?"  
  
"That's just how Brooke is. I don't take offense to it, so neither should you." Haley rolled her eyes. "So, I assume that you never met up with Lucas after school because of the accident."  
  
"Yeah, but he came to visit me in the emergency room after the whole cheer squad left. He knew the circumstances and said that we would reschedule."  
  
"I heard that Lucas wasn't your only visitor........." Haley said with a smirk on her face. "Jake was over there too. So what?" Peyton stopped because she was out of breath.  
  
"Like its not totally obvious that-" "Hey Peyton, wait up!" Jake called from behind them.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Haley whispered under her breath. "Shh," Peyton tried to quiet Haley as Jake came walking up.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to know if everything was okay, you know, considering." Jake said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, its good." Peyton said. "Well, since I know that you hurt your right leg, it probably wouldn't be the wisest decision to drive. So I was wondering if I could give you a ride home. After practice of course."  
  
Haley gave Peyton a look in which she could not decipher but turned back to Jake and said, "That sounds great. My dad was trying to find someone else to pick me up from school today anyway."  
  
"Great. I'll see ya around." Jake said as he walked down the opposite hallway.  
  
Haley looked at Peyton again. She started to open her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything Peyton said, "Don't." And both girls laughed.  
  
~  
  
It was amazing how so much power could go into someone's head, after only one day of practice.  
  
Brooke was bossing people around left and right, and all the cheerleaders were getting angry. Peyton couldn't do much. She sat in the bleachers as she watched them do a pep rally routine.  
  
Sometimes Peyton would question whether she should be a cheerleader, but when sitting out in the stands she knew she couldn't give it up because she would miss it so much. It was in her.  
  
"NO NO NO!!!" Brooke yelled at a girl. "You're doing that part all wrong! Your left hand goes in front and right foot goes behind! Get it right or I'll give you points off!"  
  
Finally it was time for everyone to leave, and Peyton waited anxiously as everyone else was changing.  
  
Waiting for Jake, Peyton was surprised to find Lucas first out of the locker room. "Hey, do you need a ride home?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Nah, I'm getting a ride from someone, um, someone on the team." Peyton tried to disguise who she was going home with.  
  
"Well, you and Brooke have a good time then!" Lucas said as he kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Peyton touched her cheek where he had kissed her. She knew they weren't exactly dating, yet, a kiss.  
  
"You ready?" She heard Jake's voice and came back to reality. "As ready as ever." Peyton replied.  
  
~  
  
The drive to Peyton's house took no time at all, and soon enough, Jake and Peyton were sitting in Jake's car, not saying anything.  
  
"Jake, I just wanna say I'm sorry I never called you back that one time." Peyton said breaking the silence.  
  
"Its okay, I haven't called you since either, so we are both at fault." Peyton laughed and Jake smiled. "Do you need some help getting to the door?" Jake asked.  
  
"Um, well, not necessarily getting there, but opening it will be kind of difficult." Peyton said honestly.  
  
"Say no more." Jake got out of the car and helped Peyton out. He carried her backpack and bag for her, and after her telling him were the keys were, the click of the lock was heard and the door opened easily.  
  
"Thanks." Peyton said. "Peyton, can I tell you something?" Jake asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, anything." "Well, I just wanted to say that I really like you and have fun spending time around you. You're a great person." Jake said fast to spit it all out.  
  
They stood there a moment, neither one of them making a move. Then Peyton dropped her crutches as she grabbed the back of Jake's head and kissed him passionately.  
  
~  
  
From the street corner, Lucas had a bouquet of flowers to give Peyton as a get well present. He was also coming over to surprise her and as her out on a date.  
  
AN: again, sorry for the lack of updates, but that's just how I am. So did you all watch OTH the spirit in the night? Oh yeah, Mouth was getting his groove on! Haha. 


	4. The Fall

It had been a week since then. Both guys had been great, and she thought if she had more time, she could definitely find the right one, but she couldn't keep pulling this off.

She was going to meet up with Jake tonight to tell him that she just couldn't do it anymore. Jake was great and Jennie too, but Lucas had a special place in her heart and knew she had to give it a chance with him before anything else.

Peyton was drawing a picture when she heard a knock at her door. It was Lucas. Peyton quickly put the drawing away as Lucas came in and leaned in the doorway. "Hey you."

Her heart jumped every time he said that to her. Just the sexy tone in his voice made her melt. "Hey you." She replied back.

"You ready to go" He asked, his left eyebrow going up. "You bet." Peyton gathered her crutches and hobbled over towards him. "Are you okay going down the stairs"

"No problem, already mastered." Peyton winked back at him as she walked into the hallway. As they got to the stairs, she gave him the crutches, then saddled the banister. "Ready" she asked daringly, and then slid all the way down.

It was all Lucas could do to stop himself from laughing. "Nice trick. Who taught you" "Oh, just Brooke…" Peyton cut off. "Sorry." "Its okay, I know she is your best friend still." He gave her a weak smile as she took her crutches back and walked out to Lucas' car.

Since Peyton's dad was out of town doing another business deal, Lucas had offered to take Peyton down to the doctor to get her leg looked at.

There was no parking all by the doctor's office, so they had to park way far out and walk back. Lucas would have dropped Peyton off in front, but with a jerk honking behind them, he didn't want to get into a road rage fight.

"Hope you don't mind. If it gets too bad I can give you a piggy back ride up there…" Lucas smiled. "I'm okay. The only problem would be if I did this" and Peyton stuck her crutch out to trip Lucas. She succeeded in her mission, but unfortunately he took her down with him.

"Oh my gosh, Peyton, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Lucas looked at her leg with a worried face. But Peyton wasn't hurt. She was laughing. Soon, Luke joined in. Both of them splattered on the sidewalk, they looked at each other and stopped laughing. Lucas leaned in, and ever so gently, kissed Peyton.

She didn't object.

Brooke walked out of her regular tanning salon and saw Peyton and Lucas on the ground kissing. She stormed out, determined to get Jake if it was the last thing she did.

"Everything looks great. I would say you can go back to all your normal activities and get off those crutches. Now I don't want to see you again" And with that the doctor left.

Peyton was so happy. Ever since she got them, she hated the stupid crutches. Lucas offered his hand as she hopped down. "Lets go celebrate. Somewhere. Anywhere." Lucas smiled.

"I'd love to, but I have to do something tonight at seven. But how about tomorrow or something" She suggested. She had to break it off with Jake before it got too serious with either him or Lucas, it just wasn't fair.

"Or we could do something right now…. Its only 5." Lucas cocked his eyebrow up again, the sexy look he gave off. Peyton couldn't help herself. She pulled on his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey Jake, its Brooke calling. How's it going honey" "Honey" "What else do you want me to call you" Brooke asked in her flirty voice.

"Well, truth is Brooke, I don't want you to call me anything. I'm kind of into someone else right now." Jake said slowly. "Yeah, and who might that be? Peyton" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Actually, yes. We've been hanging out a lot, and I think things are going very well." Jake blushed.

"I dunno Jakey, Peyton seemed pretty close to Lucas a few moments ago. She might already be taken." "I don't know what your trying to pull Brooke, but I'm getting tired of your games."

"Don't believe me? Well, what if I told you I could prove it" Brooke asked maliciously.


End file.
